


Midnight Sun

by rottenSourberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, a few cliches but I can't help myself, alight naruhina, and probably saino and shikatema, bed sharing, i am a basic bitch when it comes to my ships, in the future, oh my babies, sasuke returns from his travels, taking care of sick so, wink wink, wink wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenSourberry/pseuds/rottenSourberry
Summary: Sasuke's soul is still healing. Sakura's warmth glows brighter than ever. When Sasuke returns from his travels she is there, making the best of life as she knows it, and he wants to be a part of it. Young, awkward ,inexperienced, Sasuke is full of doubt of his capability to love, to fit in to the village and to find his future. Years of living in the dark make it so difficult to come to the light. But she is there, his midnight sun, guiding him out of the shadows.





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sasusaku fanfic I post and though you’ll notice I love some fanfic cliches , I hope I can tell the story of Sasuke’s return to Konoha in a way that my shipping heart sees fit. Please excuse any mistakes and tell me what you think:)
> 
> More chapters to come...

Sasuke moved through the darkness silently. He let his chakra signature be known as the branches of the trees started to get fewer and fewer, so the nearby anbu won’t mistake him for a rogue ninja.

A few lights were shining in the distance, Konoha’ s houses, barely visible, even though the moon would be full in a few days. His mind was wandering, not to the mission he had completed successfully , but to the empty rooms of his home.

Sasuke didn’t want to go there. After so many travels and missions on his own, he found hiself not wanting to be alone that night.

It was true that, although the Uchiha compound had been rebuilt to his liking after the war, the memories somehow found a way to sneek back into his head at times.

As he reached the gates he decided it was not the place he wanted to stay the night. A thought of pastel pink crossed his mind, a thought of soft hands, shy smiles and a sweet smell. Sakura.

He felt his cheeks turn a shade of bright red. His former teammate had crossed his mind more times that he would admit in the last two months.

He knew she was staying on her own for the past two years, he had actually been to her house a couple of times. He had stayed there when he ’d returned from his past two missions

The first time he was injured. It wasn’t very serious, but he knew if she found out about it the next morning he would get scolded. “Sasuke-kun, you should tend to your wounds as soon as you can” she had said, as she healed even the smallest scratches. Sakura had been surprised when she saw him at her doorstep but her eyes had gleamed, just like the way they used to, since they were children,every time she looked at him.

After she had healed him, she made him some food and let him sleep at her couch.

The second time ,he got there without even releasing how. She was studying late at night, but she stayed with him until daylight peeked through the windows, talking about his mission, Konoha and her job. He left after he had breakfast, leaving Sakura, to do his report at the hokage.

He wanted to go to her again. But he was… embarrassed. Thoughts he had tried to suppress in his teenage years, when the war had ended, were rising up , this time more vivid. The image of Sakura, so close to him, her hands on his hair, her breath on his mouth, her body…. Sasuke shivered.

He shook his head and took a deep breath. He could not be thinking that way now. Not when he was constantly away on missions, when he could not care for Sakura the way she deserved.

He made his way towards Naruto’s apartment. He jumped on his window and stopped.

Naruto was sleeping with a balck haired girl between his arms. Hinata Hyuga.

He turned around to leave , returning home was inevitable after all, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Teme, you’re back” , Naruto had appeared next to him in an instant. A kage bushin , Sasuke noticed.

“Aa, I didn’t mean to bother you” he said.

Naruto blushed a bit “Well if you need a place to stay besides that gloomy residence of yours, you should go to Sakura chan”.

“No, that gloomy residence will do ” he said uninterestingly .

“You are probably right, Sakura chan wasn’t so good the last few days, maybe she has the flue or something, so you better go home” he said calmly but his eyes held a challenge. It was as if he knew Sasuke would go to Sakura, even if it was just to check if she was alright.

“Aa” he said and disappeared to the darkness.

“GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO TEMEE” Naruto whined far behind him.

“Tsk , dobe” he thought as he rushed to a familiar white house.

He jumped to a branch on the tree near her window and look at her bedroom. Sakura had fallen asleep on top of what appeared to be a pile of medical books and scrolls,her mouth partly open and her cheeks a hot shade of pink.

Naruto was right, she was sick.

He opened the window slowly and went near the sleeping woman. He softly touched her head. She had a fever. Without losing time , he took her in his arms heading towards the bed.

“Sasuke kun” a pair of green eyes looked at him ,partly surprised and partly exhausted. “Are you hurt? Is everything alright?” she tried to move as he let her on the matress but he rushed to stop her.

“You should worry more about your self. You might be a medic but there is no point if you overexaust yourself.”

“It’s just a fever”, she smiled softly, looking so tired and fragile.

Even like that, she looked so beautiful almost unearthy , Sasuke thought, but he pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to take care of her.

“Have you eaten anything today?” he asked concerned.

“Well a decent breakfast but I didn’t have time to grab a proper lunch at the hospital today, and I was a bit too tired to cook when I came home.” she admitted embarrassingly.

“Hn” Sasuke flushed her a judgemental look and she smiled shyly.

“Rest and don’t think of getting up” he warned and he disappeared in an instance.

He rushed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There weren’t many stuff, but it was enough to make a decent dish.

Sasuke got to work,although his cooking skills weren’t the best, he wasn’t that bad.

When the food was ready he went upstairs.

Sakura was asleep, her mouth partly open, breathing soundly. A few glimpses of sweat shone on her forehead and she had pushed the blanket to her knees.

Sasuke woke her up, she had to feed herself or she might get worse.

“Thank you Sasuke -kun, you really didn’t need to do this” her voice was weak but took the plate and ate slowly.

“You should take a bath, you will feel better and sleep well” he told her.

“I don’t think I can manage right now” she laughed a bit.

“I’ll help” Sasuke blurted without thinking first. He felt his own cheeks turning the same color as Sakura’s. “I mean, I can fill the tub and wait outside in case you feel worse.”

“That would be great” she looked at her plate with more interest as if she was embarrassed to meet his eyes.

Sasuke went to the bathroom, to get everything ready. Sakura was a very organized person, she kept her towels in a small closet near the sink and he found a dress, probably a nightgown hanging behind the door.

When the tub was full he went to the room to get Sakura.

She was waiting for him, she hadn’t eaten all her food but he wouldn’t pressure her to eat more.

He got closer to her, Sakura jumped back a little startled, but Sasuke took her in his arms and led her to the bathroom.

Her face turned even more red and for a moment she looked as if she wanted to say something, but she didn’t speak.

Sasuke left her there and closed the bathroom door waiting outside in case she needed him.

He heard the sound of fabric, and the water as she shank to the tub. An image crossed his mind. Sakura naked ,bathing.

He clenched his fist and cursed himself.

Those thoughts weren’t allowed.

He waited for a while but noticed that he hadn’t heard any sound coming from the bathroom for quite a long time. Was she alright?

He knocked on the door… no answer.

“Sakura… Sakura” he knocked once more, still nothing.

He was getting worried. Sasuke opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

Sakura was asleep on the tub bubbles concealing her body, one hand hanging outside.

Sasuke touched her face slighty, her fever was starting to drop.

He pushed a pink lock of hair behind her ear and watched her breath.

When he realized he hadn’t moved for a few moments, he took a step back and called her name until she opened her eyes.

The look she gave him got him weak. She was exhausted, yet so etheral, her eyes shone in the deem light of the bathroom.

“I am so sorry Sasuke kun” she said hoarsely, “It seems I am more tired than I thought”.

“Hn” was his answer as he grabed a towel gave it to her.

“Can you please hold it up?” she asked.

Sasuke froze, but proceeded to do as told.

Sakura moved trying to get up and he reminded himself he sould look away, but not before he got a glimpse of her naked back and the curves of her bottom. Damn, what was wrong with him?

He felt her take the towel and heard her feet touch the soft mat that was placed next to her bathtub, and then the sound of clothes unfolding.

He then, sensed her getting closer to him, so he turned to help her.

“Sasuke-kun , thank you”, her eyelids were heavy, he could tell, and she looked as she might pass out any moment.

He went to lift her, she needed to rest , so he had to get her to bed as soon as possible.

“No, that’s alright” she stopped him “just hold me, I think I can make it”.

She held his hand, her touch so soft and delicate, Sasuke felt his heart ache in his chest .

How long has it been since his was touched so softly, with tender love?

Their fingers intertwined , they slowly reached Sakura’s bed.

She tucked her self in and Sasuke went for the living room.

“Sasuke kun please stay here” she said weakly.

He was going to be there all night, by her side, watching her, but he was planning to return to her room after she slept to check on her.

“Sakura… sleep”, he sat next to her.

“Well if you don’t sleep, I won’t either”, she pouted , looking so cute that Sasuke for a fleeting moment had the urge to pinch her cheek as if she was a child.

He exhaled, faking an angry expression. That stubbornness of hers, so admirable yet so insufferable at times.

“Hn… annoying” he got under the blanket, while Sakura was giggling softly, proud of her small victory.

“Good night Sasuke kun.”

“Goodnight… Sakura”.

Not even a couple of minutes passed and Sakura’s light breathing filled the silent room.

Sasuke turned to face her.

Her hair formed a halo around her head and her features were as mesmerising as they had always been.

Sasuke let himself imagine a life where he could fall asleep looking at her every night.

That would be so easy to get used to, he thought and his eyelids got heavy as dreams of cherry pink hair, sweet smiles and soft hands took over his dreams.


End file.
